five_nights_at_candys_emil_mackofandomcom-20200214-history
Chester
FNAC= Chester, also known as Chester the Chimpanzee, is a new animatronic in Five Nights at Candy's. Chester never exactly appeared in one of the posts. Instead he was only shown in the game. Appearance Chester is a dark brown chimp animatronic with a beige face and ears. He also wears short green trousers held up with two green suspenders with yellow buttons and has a beige chest and round ears on the side of his head, as well as amber coloured eyes and two tiny nostrils. He has a red banjo instrument. He has white glowing pupils at night like the other toy animatronics. Locations Chester starts unseen behind the curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then peeks his head out. After that, he will exit the curtains in the Secondary Party Room, then move to the Arcade Area, then the Backstage 2, and finally to the left door in the Backstage 1. Behavior Chester, like Cindy, only goes to one of the two doors, specifically the left one. He moves significantly faster than Candy and Cindy. When he is at the door of Backstage 1, the player must close it to prevent death. Trivia *Both Toy Bonnie and Chester moves in a trailer. In the FNaF 2 Trailer, Toy Bonnie opens his eyes and looks at the viewer for a milisecond. In the FNaC Trailer, Chester turns his head towards the viewer and looks at the viewer for a milisecond. *Similar to Chester, there was a real-life chimpanzee that murdered a person as heard in this disturbing 9-1-1 call. *According to Emil Macko on reddit, he was only made to fulfil the space in Five Nights at Candy's. **This may explain why Emil Macko decided to make him be scrapped in story of Five Nights at Candy's 2. **He is also the least favourite character of Emil Macko. |-|FNAC 2= Chester, also known as Withered Chester, returns in Five Nights at Candy's 2 in a disrepaired state. He becomes active on Night 2. Appearance Chester is now a broken-down chimpanzee animatronic. He is the same appearance as he was in FNAC but broken down. His face is missing, exposing it's endoskeleton face, althrough his upper and lower jaw are still there. His left ear is missing it's cover too. None of his endoskeleton parts appear to be missing through his upper right arm and his lower left leg are exposed. Behaviour Chester becomes active on Night 2. He can appear in any camera like the other animatronics. His mechanic is different from most other animatronics: instead of trying to get to the player from the Central Hall, he will try to get to the player through the vents. By clicking the phone in the room Chester is in, the player can scare him away, and then he runs out of sight of the camera. Chester is never seen in the Central Hall, except during a jumpscare. He bangs on the vent cover while trying to get in it, so the player can listen for when they need to react to him. If left unattended, he will enter the vents and loudly climb towards the player; at this point, a jumpscare is unavoidable unless the night ends first. He jumpscares you when you have the Maintenance Panel up. Trivia *Chester appeared in the final teaser. Brightening the teaser showed text saying "Why didn't they like me?". *The minigames imply Chester was scrapped earlier then Candy and Cindy, perhaps after being damaged by RAT. This explains why he keeps the same joints and suit parts. *Chester banging on the vent cover and running away if scared off by the phone is one of the few times an animatronic is seen moving on camera or any time not during a jumpscare. *Chester is the only character to have a single jumpscare in the game. *Chester is the 1 of the 4 characters that don't have a counterpart, the others being RAT, The Penguin and Blank. *The reason why he was scrapped in the story, is most likely because he is the least favourite character of Emil Macko **It can also be supported by words "Why didn't they like me?" in his FNAC 2 teaser. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's Menu Screen Chester title 1.png|Chester in the main menu screen. Chester title 2.png|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Chester title 3.png|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Output Lxf0I5.gif|Chester twitching in the main menu screen. Chester.png|Chester from the Extra menu. Gameplay Chester cam 9 1.png|Chester at the Secondary Party Room, at the curtains. Chester cam 9 1 dark.png|Chester at the Secondary Party Room,at the curtains, dark. Chester cam 9 2.png|Chester about to leave the Secondary Party Room. Chester cam 9 2 dark.png|Chester about to leave the Secondary Party Room, dark. Chester cam 8.png|Chester in the Arcade Area. Chester cam 8 dark.png|Chester in the Arcade Area, dark. Chester cam 7.png|Chester in the Backstage 2. Chester cam 7 dark.png|Chester in the Backstage 2, dark. Chester cam 6.png|Chester in the Backstage 1. Shiny eyes left door.gif|Chester at the left door. Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Menu Screen Fnac2 main menu chester semerone.gif|Chester on the main menu Chester Extras.png|Chester from the Extras menu Gameplay Chester in Cam 11 (1).png|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 011 Chester in Cam 11 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 011 Chester_vent_cam12.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 012 325 Chester run Cam 012.png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 012 Chester_vent_cam13.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 013 Chester in Cam 13 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 013 Chester_vent_cam14.gif|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 014 Chester in Cam 14 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 014 Chester in Cam 15 (1).png|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 015 Chester in Cam 15 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 015 Chester in Cam 16 (1).png|Chester trying to enter the vent in Cam 016 Chester in Cam 16 (2).png|Chester being scared away by a phone call in Cam 016 W Chester jumpscare.gif|Chester's jumpscare when he emerges from the vent Minigames 309 FNAC 2 minigame drawing missing Chester.png Chester_walk.gif|Chester's walking sprites in the minigame. 362 Chester parts box minigame.png|Chester's parts that were collected in a box by the Penguin. Miscellaneous Teaser & Trailers o6zxm.gif|Chester looking at the viewer in the FNaC trailer. CHESTER_CONFIRMADO_FIVE_NIGHTS_AT_CANDYS_2.png|A teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. Chester_Trailer_Bright.png‎|A slightly brightened up version of the teaser for FNaC 2 featuring Chester with a withered look. It reads "Why didn't they like me?". Tumblr Thank you too!.png Category:Males Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:New & Shiny Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Withered